Deportes: Tal vez y solo tal vez
by Ali-Kataki
Summary: Soy un asco en los deportes, la vida me odia, reprobare año si no logro entrar en uno de los equipos de la escuela y tal vez y solo tal vez...me guste esa piojosa, tal vez y solo tal vez los deportes no lo sean todo este año...


**Holaaaaa… yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo fic que es un One-Shot, si es que tenía la necesidad de escribirlo, no sé por qué, pero bueno. Ah…. Y con lo de la historia "¡Lengua de Brujo!" no se preocupen, ya pronto subiré el próximo cap., pues como había dicho antes, cada capítulo que suba será más largo…..**

**Bueno, sin más rodeos comencemos….**

**Disclaimer/Declaration: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia, solo la trama de esta historia, fic, One-Shot o lo que sea….

.

**Prov. Butch**

Soy tan patético, mi vida es horrible, ahora tengo que lidiar con que voy a la escuela; ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A ESTE PLANETA?!, ósea no le es suficiente que _tenga_ que lidiar con las piojosas esas, sí, _"tenga"_, porque mis estúpidos y patéticos hermanos nada más se les quedan viendo como idiotas a las súper tontas.

No sé que le ve mi hermano, Brick a la traga-dulces, esa ¿cómo se llamaba?...ha, si! Momoko; lo mismo pasa con mi otro hermano Boomer, que está peor toda vía… ¡¿Qué es lo que le ve a la rubia oxigenada?!, la más débil de las tres poderosas, deberás que no sé qué hacer con estos hermanos.

Pero bueno ese no es el punto, el punto es, que cuando voy a la escuela -en clase de deportes, gimnasia, educación física o como se llame- la maestra me dice que debo entrar en un deporte para poder pasar año, pero como soy tan patético, estúpido, fracasado…en fin….lo peor que este mundo pudo haber tenido…. No me aceptan en ninguno de los equipos, miren les diré como me fue con cada uno de los equipos de deportes:

El primero con el que intente fue Foot-Ball…...Fútbol:

Y pues ya se habrán de imaginar quien es el capitán o más bien capitana….se dan una idea, ¿no?, ¿sí?; no importa como quiera les dire….Kaoru, sip Kaoru Matsubara, esa misma es la capitana del equipo de foot-ball, y pues como ella me ama, su respuesta era la más obvia….

-NO- sip, esa fue su respuesta

-Pero…. ¿Por qué?- casi le lloro de rodillas, pero como ella es tan sensible, me contesto de la forma más amable que pudieras imaginar (notas mi sarcasmo)

-Pues…veras, eres un idiota que no sirve para el equipo. ¿Ya te diste cuenta de cómo juegas?, eres un asco con el balón. Las suplicas de rodillas no sirven; eso solo lo hacen las nenitas lloronas….y….¿Qué crees?...¡NO QUEREMOS NENITAS LLORONAS EN NUESTRO EQUIPO, AHORA LARGO!- haaa….ella siempre tan buena gente (sarcasmo nuevamente) y asi de fácil me mandaron a la jodida en el equipo de foot-ball…

Ahora vamos con el equipo de Béisbol:

Bueno, el capitán de este equipo es uno de mis hermanos, por cual de seguro deben de estar diciendo "_Ho, Butch!, ya entraste al equipo, es tu hermano el capitán del equipo, él debe de ayudarte y apoyarte en todo_"….. les digo una cosa pues no fue así, ya que no se esperan quien es el capitán….es….Boomer….y otra vez deben estar pensando o diciendo "_Boomer….haaa….el más adorable de los Chicos Alborotadores, el más tierno de los tres hermanos RRBZ, el más comprensible y lindo…y…y…_" y…blah, blah, blah, puras mierdas, él no es ni un carajo comprensible, ni adorable, ni lindo, ni NADA, saben eso que dicen que las apariencias engañan, ¿sí?, ¿no?...como sea, no me importa, porque miren, talvez no sea como Kaoru, pero él tiene su manera de mandarte a la chingada de una forma ¿diferente?...

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué?- sip, volvemos a las mismas, de que "_te suplico de rodillas y me dejas entrar en el equipo_"

-Butch, viejo, sin _ofender_, pero juegas horrible, ya medio equipo tuvo que ir a la enfermería por los pobres batazos y pelotazos que les diste, aparte de que no haces caso a las reglas del juego….simplemente yo, nosotros, no queremos a alguien que juegue mal, horrible, etcétera, y desobedezca las reglas y normas del juego. Te imaginas que pasaría si te dejáramos entrar en el equipo…..Nos descalificarían de inmediato. Seriamos una gran deshonra para el equipo y la escuela y todos se burlarían de nosotros, no solo nuestros compañeros, sino también los de las otras escuelas que estuvieron ahí presentes en la hora del partido….por eso es mejor que no entres, así que….vete ajustando tus pantalones y…..¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!..._por favor_\- sip, esa es su manera, te dice de una forma amable, pero a la ves grosera, aparte de que hace que te imagines como si fueras lo peor del mundo, y pues a mí no me afecta tanto, ya que yo sé que no solo soy lo peor de este mundo, sino también una desgracia de este

-Amm….okey…adiós- y… igual que con el anterior equipo, me mandaron a la jodida, talvez no de una forma TAN fea, pero lo sentí del mismo modo, aparte de que estoy empezando a creer en que hay que meter a Boomer en el manicomio, pues con sus palabras todos se trauman, y eso….a mí me da miedo o.O

Lo peor de todo es que, Boomer, aparte de ser el capitán del equipo de béisbol también es el portero del equipo de foot-ball, tanta suerte tiene el de estar en dos equipos, porque según la profesora, maestra o lo que sea, bueno ella dice que si estas en más de uno o dos equipos, tu calificación aumenta y puede salir a las olimpiadas, para competir en todos los deportes, aparte de que si vas a la olimpiada esa, te dan una medalla de oro por cada deporte, también te dan un trofeo y una placa-de oro-, claro, siempre y cuando ganes el primer lugar…pero por desgracia yo nunca tendré nada de eso si no logro entrar en algún equipo; _La vida me odia_

Ahora el siguiente equipo es el de Basket-ball …..Baloncesto:

Este pues no fue tan malo, el capitán de este equipo es mi otro hermano, Brick, después de todo, ni siquiera escuche a mi hermano, lo ignore por completo -como siempre- así ya no humillarme más, suficiente tuve con la gritona de Kaoru y el traumático de Boomer…. Huuuyyy…..hasta escalofríos me dan de solo recordarlos, huy…no. Como sea….

-No…viejo, no puedes entrar en el equipo, ya viste como juegas, deberías….- al carajo todo, yo tome mis cosas y me fui de ahí….. -¡CLARO, DEJAME HABLANDO SOLO, NADAMAS NO VENGAS A DECIRME OTRA VEZ QUE QUIERES ENTRAR EN EL EQUIPO!- yo creo que la cague, ósea, que tal si aprendo a jugar basket y cuando quiera entrar a equipo, el pelos de zanahoria, digo, mi hermano no me dejara entrar, después de todo él es medio rencoroso ¬¬*

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, así fue, con los locos de Kaoru, Boomer y Brick… Pero para mi mayor sorpresa, todos los alumnos de la escuela (si, escuela, todos los grupos, TODOS) desde hace mucho ya estaban en un equipo (y yo, bien gracias, siguiendo buscando un equipo en donde entrar), hasta la traga-dulces y la oxigenada (esas dos taradas ya estaban en un equipo y yo no) …._**Y**_,-hay viene el Y- **yyyyy**….Argh….me muero de rabia al saber que esas dos enclencas ya están en un equipo y para rematar ya son capitanas de uno de estos, y yo no puedo entrar a uno, pero es que ellas usan sus _encantos femeninos_ para entrar, ¿eso se vale?, no sé, pero si se vale, como me gustaría ser mujer en este momento, por desgracia no lo soy…. Pero…un momento…..¿Que yo no soy la contra-parte de Kaoru?, ¡Ho, sí!, ella a duras penas parece un chico, y yo como soy su contra-parte, ósea lo contrario a ella (a lo mejor es por eso que no puedo con ningún puto deporte ¬¬*) bueno, si solo me pongo ropa de niña-piojosa, solo, y solo tal vez…parezca una chica, después de todo soy la contra-parte de Kaoru, y como ella parece chico, pues talvez yo parezca chica…

¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!, si me llegaran a descubrir, se burlarían de mí y me dirían algo como "marica", "gay" o "bisexual" y yo solo me les quedaría viendo así como "Bale Berga la Bida" por eso prefiero no arriesgarme…..

Bueno La Oxigenada alias Miyako es la capitana del equipo de gimnasia y pues…. Voy a descartar ese deporte de la lista ya que, eso es para niñas, si entrara ahí me pasaría lo mismo que si me disfrazo de mujer…..aparte de que te hacen abrirte de piernas, y eso duele demasiado, si a una chica le duele, imagínense a un chico….. No pregunten como supe eso, bueno aun así les diré:

**~Te Cuento~**

Yo iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando…..

-¡AAAAaaaaaa…!- Un horrible grito retumbo por mis oídos, y yo me espante por el dichoso grito, aunque también me dio curiosidad, así que decidí ir a ver de quien provenía ese grito del demonio…WTF!...es grito era…era….d-de….

-Ho!, vamos Momoko no es para tanto, no duele mucho- dijo la rubia oxigenada, con esa tierna -estúpida- sonrisa muy común de ella

-Lo dices porque tú ya estas acostumbrada a estas cosas, y como yo no, pues me duele- dijo con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos que la hacían ver estúpida

-Sí, claro seguro será por eso…o….simplemente porque tú te la pasas tragando dulces como loca y no haces deporte- regaño de una forma burlona la más estúpida de las tres cuyo nombre es Kaoru…talvez este diciendo que a mí todo me parece estúpido, pero es que esas tres son muy estúpidas, que si entran en un con curso de estúpidas, las descalifican por expertas….

-Kaoru en ciertas partes tiene razón, si no te ejercitas y sigues tragand….digo comiendo dulces de esa forma, en un futuro muy lejano podrías engordar….- dijo la rubiecita oxigenada, se nota que no le gusta perder los modales al hablar, ella me da miedo-como Boomer-, siempre está sonriendo, este donde este, si está al borde de la muerte, si está lloviendo, si está corriendo, si está comiendo, en fin….este donde este, jaja…quien lo diría, en ciertas partes se parece a Boomer, por ejemplo: son algo traumatizantes, son rubios-oxigenados-, ojos azules, y bueno…pues, son contrapartes

-Qué les pasa?!, ya verán que voy a entrar en un equipo!...emm….cof…me podrían ayudar a pararme..cof, cof- esa traga-dulces es rara, meh…. no es de mi gusto y mucho menos la oxigenada…

-jeje….hay, Momoko-San- se rio la ojiazul, enserio que me esperaba que fuera otra persona, no se, Kaoru quizá, pero no, la que se tronó las piernas fue Momoko; ven porque les digo que son estúpidas, qué clase de loco se abriría de piernas sin antes hacer calentamiento, assh….que estúpidas, antes y no me contagian su estupidez, huy, no, ni Dios lo mande… mejor me voy….ho esperen esto se está poniendo bueno, mejor me quedo otro rato más

-Ya, no te rías rubia, que tú estabas igual cuando Kaoru te enseño a abrirte de piernas- dijo indigna la pelirroja parándose con la ayuda de sus amigas. Esperen acaso dijo: "_Estabas igual que cuando __**KAORU **__te enseño_" dijo KAORU, ¡Kaoru le enseño a abrirse de piernas a la oxigenada!, que esas cosas no las hacen solo en gimnasia, y yo que sepa, Kaoru no es muy niña para entrar en un deporte como ese o ¿sí?. Ja, yo al principio pensé que Kaoru era la dueña de ese grito, pero no, la dueña original era Momoko

-Bueno….pero ella me lo enseño de la forma en que se la enseñaron en _Karate_, y pues ese deporte es algo brusco, así que por eso me dolió- okey duda aclarada, soy tan pésimo en los deportes, por eso no me aceptan, porque no sé nada de ellos…..

**~Fin del Te Cuento~**

Y pues verán, Momoko mejor conocida como La Traga-Dulces es la capitana del equipo de porristas, y ni estando loco entraría ahí, eso es aún peor que gimnasia….

Ya estuvo que voy a reprobar la materia de Educación Física….se estarán preguntando "_Pero Butch, eres uno de los Rowdy Ruff Boys Z, a ti te da igual la escuela_" pues si, talvez me de igual, pero si repruebo tendré que repetir otra vez este miserable año y se burlaran de mi…..

**Prov. Normal**

*Al día siguiente en la escuela….*

-Jejeje…..- río un tanto divertido Boomer

-Creo….jaja… que…jajaja….n-nos excedimos- dijo Brick tratando de hablar entre risas

-Nah… no lo creo. Es bueno verlo sufrir….muajajaja- ríe Kaoru como una completa loca psicópata. Después de eso se pudo oír un leve quejido de la joven azabache ya que había recibido un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de parte de su amiga Miyako

-Que crueles son, debería darles vergüenza, el pobre se esforzó y esmero para entrar en uno de sus equipos, pero …¡ha, no!... tenían que andar de orgullositos haciendo sufrir al pobre- regaño Miyako con los ojos cerrados y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Kaoru, Boomer y Brick agacharan su cabeza algo sentidos, Miyako al abrir sus ojos y ver tal acto, de volada cambio su expresión a una algo nerviosa- O-oigan n-no hagan eso, no me gusta que agachen la cabeza, no soy digna de recibir tal acto solo por un simple regañito- los "sentidos" levantaron la mirada y luego se vieron confusos entre sí, dándole a entender que no entendieron lo que dijo

-Haaa….Miyako, a ellos háblales en español, que son muy listos que ya no les cabe más- hablo por primera vez Momoko, los "sentidos" solo sonrieron nerviosamente con una gotita estilo anime (con una cara como está ^.^U)

-Bueno, basta de regaños…- dijo indigno el de gorra

-jijiji…..jeje…jajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…..!- estallo de risa el ojiazul de la nada, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de WTF!

-Qué te pasa Boomer?- dijo la pelinegra mirándolo raro

-L-lo…s-siento….no pude…evi-vitarlo..jaja..- dice limpiándose pequeñas lagrimitas de tanto reír

-Evitar que?, Boomer, explícanos bien- dijo la ojirrosa

-Lo que me dio tanta risa fue que, el idiota de mi hermano se la creyó, jajaja….- dijo el rubio empezando a reír nuevamente

-Jeje….seee…- dijo Kaoru con el ceño relajado

-Sssh….ahí viene- susurro Brick alarmando a los demás

Por la puerta de la entrada principal, un joven azabache, venia casi volando -literalmente- pues se le había hecho tarde o bueno según él, porque ciertos hermanitos le cambiaron la hora de su reloj…..

-Jajaja….- empezó a reír el pecoso

-De que te ríes estúpido- le dijo con la voz afilada y el ceño fruncido- Espera….que hacen aquí, no ven la hora, llegaran tarde a clase- dijo algo preocupado

-Butch, es temprano, son las 6:59 de la mañana- dijo la rubia

-Eh!...pero…mi reloj dice que son las….- el joven ojiverde miro su reloj que decía "7:59"

-Huuu…..creo que a alguien le cambiaron la hora de su reloj…..- dijo burlonamente la de hermosos orbes esmeralda

-Argh….cállate, tonta- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido- Y…. ustedes dos, me las van a pagar, por su culpa me desperté temprano, corrí desde la casa hasta aquí, me persiguió un perro rabioso por dos cuadras….y lo peor de todo…NO DESAYUNE

-Butch, deberías agradecerle a tus hermanos de que te hicieron esa broma, mira el lado bueno: llegaste temprano….acaso querías llegar tarde de verdad- defendió a sus amigos

-Tienes razón…- perdió ante Miyako… como los "sentidos" xD

-Ja. Nadie le gana a Miyako y sus regaños- comento la de moño, haciendo que todos rieran

-jeje….hay, Momoko…- dijo la azabache -Bueno…entonces que, le decimos- Kaoru les hablo a Boomer y a Brick, haciendo que cierto pelinegro se desconcertara

-Pues sí….o acaso quieren que nos vuelva a regañar Miyako- comento el de ojos carmesí

-No, yo no quiero que me regañe- dijo Boomer lloriquiando cómicamente

-Pero eso si yo no pienso dejarlo entrar en mi equipo, el me ignoro- dijo Brick en un puchero, cruzándose de brazos

-¡BRICK!- le gritaron todos a esepcion de un Butch que seguía muy confundido

-¡Queee!...el me ignoro, yo le dije muy claramente que no lo dejaría entrar cuando volviera- replico el pelirrojo, a lo que Butch pudo comprender un poco mejor de lo que estaban hablando, más no sabía que era lo que tramaban; quizás se reunieron para humillarlo peor, enfrente de toda la escuela, entre sus hermanos y esa chica gritona que le parecía linda, digo, le parecía estúpida…

-Como sea…- dijo Kaoru aventándolo hacia un lado

-Butch….- empezó el rubio

-Nosotros…- siguió el pelirrojo

-Lo sentimos….- finalizo la azabache

-HEEE!...- soltó el pelinegro, ellos se estaban disculpando, pero de qué?

-Que lo sentimos, idiota- dijo Kaoru con una cara como esta ¬¬*

-Amm…. ¿Por qué?...- pregunto, sabiendo de antemano cual era la respuesta

-Por haberte rechazado de los equipos…- dice Brick

-Tu juegas genial, Brother- dice Boomer- solo que…el Béisbol no es lo tuyo, jeje….^.^U- dijo riendo nervioso

-Así que….- dijo Kaoru

-Así que….?- Butch imito la acción de la chica, incitándola a proseguir

-¡Queremos que estés en nuestro equipo de foot-ball!- grito emocionado el rubio

-Si…eso- dijo Kaoru con un tono molesto en su voz

-Hay….verdecita, yo sabía que te arrepentirías de no haberme aceptado en tu equipo- dijo Butch de una forma burlona

-Hoy, a las 6:00 en el patio de la escuela, campo de foot-ball. Horario: entrenamos Lunes, Miércoles y viernes, ya que Boomer tiene Béisbol Martes y Jueves, y no podemos entrenar sin el portero- dijo secamente para luego girarse sobre sus talones y emprender marcha hacia otro lado

-Está bien….ha!, ¡oye verdecita!- grita el chico

-Que- dice parando en seco hacia donde iba y volteando a ver hacia él

-Olvidaste esto en la clase de música- dijo enseñándole un cuaderno verde con una estrella amarilla en el centro de esta

La chica se sonroja al rojo vivo, tomando rápidamente el cuaderno, pero cuando estaba a punto de correr, una mano la sujeta de su antebrazo…

-Hey!...s-sueltame- dijo la chica aun con ese tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas

El moreno se acercó hasta el oído la chica y la susurro: "Descuida piojosa, tus secretos están a salvo con migo"

-H-he….- la chica volteo a verlo a los ojos

-Mañana, a las 6:00 de la tarde, tú, yo, cita, restaurante de Aniee- dice guiñándole un ojo

-Pe-pero mañana es sábado, tengo una pijamada con Momoko y Miyako, y-yo…n-no..- no pudo terminar por que la ojiazul la interrumpió

-Descuida, la pijamada es a las 9:00 de la noche- dijo la de ojos zafiro

-Solo no olvides contarnos cada detalle- dijo Momoko algo crédula

-¡MOMOKO!- regaño Miyako

-Upss….lo siento, jeje….- dice la ojirrosa sonriendo -Lo sabía, solo faltaba yo de ser regañada por Miyako- los demás solo se limitaron a reír

-Entonces es una cita….- dice Butch, ignorando a los demás y volteando a ver a Kaoru, esta solo se limitó a asentir

***Suena el timbre de entrada***

-Vaya la hora se fue muy rápido- dice Boomer

-Sí, tienes razón…- dijo Brick

-Sí, sí, lo que sea, solo muevan esas piernas si no quieren que el maestro de literatura les cierre la puerta en la cara- dijo Momoko

-Jejeje….si…- rio Miyako por el comentario de su amiga

Butch al ver como sus amigos caminaban hacia el salón de clases se dignó a hablar -Yyy….bien?, nos vamos….

-Si…pero primero….- sonríe picara y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, para después irse corriendo hasta al salón

-¡¿No sé por qué corres? sí te sientas al lado mío!- Le grito, viendo como su amiga se iba corriendo por los pasillos. Empezando el también a correr….talvez, también le pase como a sus hermanos, también se le quedara viendo como idiota a las súper tontas, pero solo a una de ellas…. que es la verdesita…..talvez si le gusta esa chica….talvez y solo talvez los deportes no lo sean todo en ese año…..

.

**Hola de nuevo, lo sé, me quedo súper largo (o bueno al menos a mi punto de vista)…..Cuando me di cuenta que ya llevaba 13 hojas, me sorprendí, no lo quise dividir porque creí que el otro capítulo sería algo corto…en fin!, esto me salió de la nada, y pues… espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen reviews para saber que les pareció y….**

**Adiós! **

**Nos leemos!**

**Saludos!**


End file.
